RusAme in the elevator
by Puddin and Cream
Summary: Hungary is tired of seeing her OTP, RusAme, ignore each other instead of admitting their undying love for each other. So she took things into her own hands, and locked them both in an elevator, refusing to let them out until they kiss! Operation RusAme is ago!


Heyo! I got this idea from a glee episode where Sue locked two guys in an elevator as she had decided they where perfect together. It was beautiful, and it must happen. Sooo enjoy! And reviews r awesome because it feeds my teeny wheeny confidence *kitty look* :3

I don't own Hetalia or the amount of Yaoi would be shocking-ly good ;) xxxx

Alfred was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. Now, he wasn't one for often getting that way, usually anyhow, but in all honesty. standing in an elevator with a commie; fit with the usual Cheshire cat smile- was enough to make him want to peg it out of that damned small confined space and take the stairs. Not that he was nervous, or scared, or concerned for his safety, oh no, e was...uh...concerned for the damned red's! Yeah, that was it! If that damned ass tried anything, he'd give him what for! He'd be all like, 'what! And, For!' But, as it was, he was late for the world meeting, and he could not be doing with O'l Iggy giving him an earful today. Honestly, that dude was so damn whiny at times, he was like a little old lady with the way he went on!

Focusing back to where he actually was,which was a small confined elevator with the devil himself-ahem, he meant Russia, or whatever he deigned to call himself now, guy was always changing his name!-he looked around, hands in pockets. He looked to his left and paused. A bathroom...? He shook his head and sighed. Weird..He looked over at Satan, and blinked to see him focused on the buttons of the elevator. He wasn't even blinking, which disturbed Alfred quite a bit. Jesus, would he just blink and move already, what was he doing, practising for the creepiest statue award?

He was driven from his thoughts when The devil- decided to speak. "This elevator isn't moving..." he commented casually, as if discussing what they ate for breakfast. Alfred eyed him, hardly trusting his words, but he managed to school a partially polite grin on his face, going over. "Of course it is dude!" he laughed, and eyed the door. He eyed it for about a minute before frowning. Okay, why weren't they where yet...It didn't take THAT long to get to the damned meeting room. He pressed a few buttons, but they didn't work.

All the while Ivan watched with a pleasant smile on his face, eyes shut, secretly basking in the smug fact he was right and Alfred was wrong. Or at least, Alfred was sure that was what he was doing. He sighed and glared at the scarf clad man. "Okay...It isn't moving..maybe it's just stuck, I'm sure emergency-" he paused, having been rapidly pressing the emergency button while talking. It wasn't even working. Come to think about it, neither where any of the buttons..

Alfred scratched his head in confusion, whilst Ivan looked around the small confined place, opening the bathroom door and peering in, before going back to his place, apparently done with his little look about. Alfred huffed and actually started to get a bit panicked. What the hell was going on...why was the stupid elevator not working. His yes widened. "It's a trap!" he blurted out with a horrified look. Ivan gave him a sceptical but thoughtful look.

"Oh really..?" he murmured as he looked at the door. He gave it a few 'love taps' with his pipe, but the door didn't even dent. He pocketed his pipe again, leaving Alfred to absently wonder how the hell he fit that thing in his pocket, when the right wall made a loud sucking sound, and a door opened, smoke coming out of it. Alfred would never admit that he had been scared, nope, not in a million years, but he was suddenly behind Ivan, peering over his shoulder, ashen. He ignored the mocking grin on Ivan's face and eyed the doorway. It was small, only half his height.

Before he could finish his observations, a small figure emerged from it, on a rusty tricycle. He winced as it squeakily entered the small space, and stood before them. His mouth dropped. On the tricycle, was a small puppet, but that wasn't what threw him. The puppet looked just like Elizabeta, Hungary. Alfred gaped at the puppet, eyes wide, and even Ivan looked a little confused, tilting his head.

"So...that's play a game shall we.." the puppet scratched out, and both males looked concerned by now for their own safety; well, Alfred was near to pissing himself, this was Saw material dude!- and Ivan just stared at the puppet, head to one side.

~Meanwhile, in le meeting room~

Arthur looked around, and his brows furrowed. "Where's Alfred..." he murmured to Francis, who merely shrugged, batting a hand at Arthur absently as he read through Twilight. "Shush, there just about to kiss you fool!" he hissed out with a huff. Arthur looked up to the heavens and sighed softly. Oh, what would it take to throttle the moron?

Meanwhile, not to many seats away, Elizaveta smirked as she casually looked through the camera on her phone, typing away as she instructed her dear puppet-worth it's weight in gold- on what to say to her OTP. She really wished they would just throw aside their stupid pride and snog but no they had to continue to act like they despised each over. She sneered, but then grinned. Naw, by the time she was done, they would be throwing themselves at each other. She froze up though, as a small shadow came over her, and she looked behind her. Japan watched what was going on on her phone with a stoic face, and she paled a bit. Oh great, now what? Would he tell the others, and ruin her OTP? But, apparently the gods favoured her today, because he slid into the seat next to her and asked her curiously. "I'm surprised you took so long. You've been drooling over them for weeks now."

She huffed and shrugged, whispering quietly to him. "I'm calling it operation RusAme, what do you think?"

Japan nodded and eyed the proceedings off the two countries they where spying on with interest. "I bet you my second favourite camera that America-san make first move." Hungary's eyes flashed at this, and she grinned widely, rubbing her hands together.

"A wager, hmm? Well then, I'm betting on Ruski, and I'll throw in that picture of Francis and Arthur at that party three weeks ago. Kiku's eyes widened and he nodded, holding out his hand, which ElizaVeta shook it. They then grinned, or In Kiku's case, nodded, and murmured to each other,

"Deal."

~And now, back in le elevator~

Alfred would deny it to the last of his days, he was NOT hiding behind Russia as the little saw puppet of Hungary leered at them. Said puppet was rubbing her puppety hands together as she started to speak again. "Now that I have both of your attention, I will tell you why you re here..." She hissed, and America shrank himself against the wall.

"Well, spill!" he hissed after the puppet was silent for nearly a minute. She looked at him, but then nodded, opening her little puppet jaw once more.

"I have been waiting for you to come together on your own-" here, Alfred choked and even Ivan went a little pale, frowning,-"but It seems you two are stubborn. But, operation RuAme will be a success, even if I have to take such drastic measures!" Little puppet Hungary crowed, cackling evilly. "So, you two will be trapped here in this elevator until.." here, she broke off for special effect, then carried on after Alfred started to squeak in panic, the suspense getting to him. "you both declare your undying infatuation and kiss!" she finished, laughing manically.

Here, Alfred finally found his voice, and gape at the little puppet, shaking his head. "Fuck no, are you crazy? The day I kiss that commie is the day I become the queen of fucking England!" he said, his voice raising as he went.

Puppet Hungary gave him a stoic look and drawled out sarcastically. "Your highness~", which had Ivan quietly snickering into his scarf, whilst America went red and started to hiss out threats quietly under his breath, including a chainsaw, her yaoi, and mayo sauce.

Hungary cut him off by calmly speaking once more. "You will both be stuck in this elevator till you both kiss, or more, I will not complain.." he said, snickering. "And, the walls of this elevator are sound proof, so good luck getting anyone to hear you. I will give you both two hours. If by then you have not kissed, then I will take more...drastic measures.." she ended, glaring at the both of them. With those parting words, she cycled backwards into the hole, which had started to shut.

America's eyes widened, and he chased after her, trying to pry open the now closed wall, as he angrily shouted. "get back here right now! No way am I going through with this!" After a few minutes, he groaned and pulled away, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms, proceeding to glare at the male on the other side of the elevator. He then paused, and blinked, taking in the scene now before him.

Ivan was sat happily at the other side of the elevator, knitting away and humming a tune, completely ignoring the younger country across from him. Alfred felt more than a little worried that he had very sharp looking needles, but rolled his eyes. Of course! They where both stuck in an elevator, and the commie decided to fucking knit! He sulked to himself for about half an hour, muttering about revenge and strangling a certain Hungarian, before finally looking back at Ivan and muttering out. "Any ideas?"

Russia looked up, and then down again, knitting away merrily. "Not really. But do not worry your stupid head, Miss Hungary will not kill us, so don't fret, your constant muttering is giving me a headache." he ended, shooting him a bright smile, which slightly sickened Alfred, who scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, the chicks fucking crazy. I don't see how you can knit in a situation like this!" he finally snapped with a disbelieving expression on his face, glaring at Russia, who only smiled wider, enjoying seeing America so upset and frustrated. He hummed, smiling cheerily at the daft American, then went to focus on his kitting once more, but paused, when he noticed that It was gone. He looked up, to see Alfred with it, inspecting it with an annoyed expression. He sighed and sat up straighter. "Give me that back." he murmured with a smile.

America, who was looking at the knitting with a curious expression, looked up at him, and paused. He started to grin slightly, and then, shook his head, hiding it in a pocket. "Naw, why should I?" he asked him with a smirk. If he was going to be stuck in an elevator with the nutter, he could at least be able to piss him off!

Russia hummed and tapped his fingers. "Maybe because I will end up with one of my needles In your eyes if you don't" he said in a sugar sweet voice, with the face of innocence. Alfred paused at that, but then shook his head.

"Nope," he said with a slight grin, eyeing the other, and tilted his head. "you want it, come get it." he offered with a smirk, and Ivan tilted his head at him, before shaking his head and standing up. He moved to where Alfred as, and gestured for his knitting. Alfred though, shook his head with another grin, and ducked to the other side of the elevator. "Gotta do better than that!" he aid smirking. He took the knitting out of his pocket, and absently eyed it. Huh, not bad, he thought, nd he smiled at Ivan as he started to undo it. "Oops." he said calmly, shrugging.

Ivan blinked and looked at the ruined knitting in his enemy's hand, he frowned, and his eyes narrowed, before he smiled lightly. 2It is okay-" he said sweetly, moving quickly and grabbing the others glasses, proceeding to drop them on the floor-"I forgive you~" he cooed sweetly, stepping on them with a crunch. Alfred gaped at the mess of glass and metal that had been his glasses and groaned. "Really? Asshole, I won those off of Mexico!" he hissed, bending down to pick the shattered remains up. he threw the daft knitting at the Russian, who calmly caught it, and scowled at him. "Fucking bastard..." he muttered, making Ivan flutter his eyes and put a hand to his heart.

"So kind and sweet worded~" he murmured, and smirked. "Serves you right you little brat, don't o something and not expect the same in return." he said with a sneer, making Alfred blink. Where was the smiles.. He scoffed and glared at him, folding his arms defensively.

"Serves you right commie." he said calmly, and turned away. But after a few minutes, he did begin to fidget under the others stare, which hadn't left him, and he bit his lip. He thought quietly to himself and frowned. He didn't really see why he destroyed the others knitting. Yeah he was bored, but still, he supposed the commie hadn't really done anything bad to him to make him do something like that..

He turned back to Ivan, and blinked, unnerved as he couldn't really see very much without his glasses, but he could still see the others bright eyes starting at him. He finally rubbed the back off his neck awkwardly and muttered under his breath. "...Sorry..."

Russia blinked, and, tilting his head, he said sweetly, "Pardon?" with a slightly mischievous glint in his eyes. Alfred glared at the other male, but swallowed and started once more.

"I'm...Sorry, for destroying your knitting." he muttered, red in the face. He looked down and huffed slightly, folding his arms, shoulders hunched. He sighed and slid down the wall, sitting with a slightly childish scowl. He didn't really notice the other moving closer till he felt him sit next to him. He kept quiet, wary, till Ivan smiled from beside him and said brightly. "Wasn't so hard, hmm?" with a smug expression. Alfred replied with a roll of his eyes, but the sides of his lips twitched into a small smile, which the other returned, pleased he has apologised for the destroying off his work.

Back in the meeting room, Elizaveta and Kiku exchanged knowing smirks.


End file.
